mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Veronica Taylor
| birthname = Veronica Taylor | birth_place = New York City, New York | notable role = Ash Ketchum and May (Pokémon), April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Amelia (Slayers) | alias = Kathleen McInerny | spouse = Dan Chruscinski }} Veronica Taylor (born April 9, 1978) is an American voice actress. Taylor is best known for her dubbing work in English-language anime adaptations, in particular for voicing Ash Ketchum in the animated series Pokémon. She began acting in school plays when she was 5 years old. In college, she participated in plays and acting workshops, and continued her acting education through graduate school. She has also trained in voice acting and singing. Her first anime job came when her acting coach recommended her to the director. 4Kids Entertainment then discovered her and recruited her. Since then, she has been among the better known and more popular voice actors.Veronica Taylor Bio - Veronica Taylor Biography - Veronica Taylor Stories Her most famous roles include Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum (Ash's mother), and May in the ''Pokémon'' anime meta series until the end of Season Eight, April O'Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the second voice of Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun in the Slayers TV series (replacing Joani Baker), and the voice of Nico Robin in the 4Kids dub of One Piece. Filmography Anime * Alien Nine - Megumi Hisakawa * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy - Chihiro Fujimi * Angel Sanctuary - Kurai * Arcade Gamer Fubuki - Fubuki * Berserk - Young Griffith * Art of Fighting - Yuri Sakazaki * Dinosaur King - Max Taylor, Aki Taylor, Meena, Dr. Cretacia * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 - Scarlett (2nd Voice) * F-Zero GP Legend - Jody Summer * Fighting Foodons - Dia/Clawdia * GaoGaiGar: The King of Braves - Mamoru Amami * Grave of the Fireflies - Mother * ''Harlock Saga - Emeraldas, Freya * His and Her Circumstances - Yukino Miyazawa * Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny - Ryuubi Gentoku * Jungle Emperor Leo - Lyre * Kakurenbo - Sorincha/Suku * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! - Sirica, Lololo and Lalala * Kujibiki Unblance - Tokino Akiyama * Kurokami - Yuki Kaionji * Legend of Himiko - Himiko Himejima * Let's go Tamagotchi! - Flowertchi (Violetchi), Togetchi, Tosakatchi, Mamametchi, Princess Tamako, Hinotamatchi, Tamagotchi Building * Maetel Legend - Emeraldas * Magical DoReMi - Alex * Mew Mew Power - Ms. Rosbe, Corina's Nanny (Nana Bucksworth) * Mirmo! - Saori Eguchi * Munto - Yumemi * Night on the Galactic Railroad - Giovani * Ninja Nonsense - Miyabi * One Piece - Nico Robin, Bellemere, Young Sanji * Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart - Hitomi Nomura * Pokémon - Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum (Ash's mother), Gary Oak's cheerleaders, Diglett, May, Additional Voices in Season 1-8 * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! - Squirtle * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Yuya Shiina * Seven of Seven - Nana (All 7) * Shaman King - Tamao Tamamura * Slayers - Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune (after Joani Baker) * Slayers Revolution - Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Slayers Evolution-R - Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Sonic X - Galaxina (ep. 62-72) * Space Pirate Mito - Mutsuki Nenga * Tama and Friends - Amy * Tamagotchi: The Movie - Mamamametchi * To Heart - Aoi Matsubara * The Withering Continent * World of Narue - Narue Nanase * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Additional Voices * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Fonda Fontaine (2nd voice), Additional Voices * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ancient Fairy Dragon, Carly Carmine/Dark Carly Non-anime * Cubix - Abby, Pexticide * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - April O'Neil * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back to the Sewer - April O'Neil * Winx Club (4Kids Entertainment edit) - Princess Diaspro * Word World - Sheep * Huntik - Scarlet Burne * The Uglydoll Show - Babo's bird * ''Martha The Meerkat - Ron's Anut Film * ''Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself * Pokémon - Ash Ketchum (Movies 1-8) * Pokémon - May (Movies 6-8) * Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report - Botan and Yukina * Turtles Forever - April O'Neil * Old Abe The Movie 3 Pinkiny the pink bird Video games * Ape Escape 2 - Jimmy/Hikaru, Pink Monkey (as Kathleen McInerny) (uncredited) * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Cosmos (credited as Kathleen McInerny) * Pokémon Puzzle League - Ash Ketchum * Shadow Hearts - Alice Elliot * Tekken 6 - Leo Kliesen * Valkyrie Profile - Freya, Jayle, and Aelia Commercial * Geico Speed Racer commercial - Trixie Fontaine References External links * Veronica Taylor's official web site * * * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:People from New York City Category:Pokémon fr:Veronica Taylor id:Veronica Taylor it:Veronica Taylor ja:ヴェロニカ・タイラー fi:Veronica Taylor